


Boy toy

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bukkake, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Messy, Monsta X Polyship Bingo, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Yoo Kihyun, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Hyunwoo, as the leader, wants to make sure his members are completly satisfied. He'll do everything to make sure they are.[Aka the ot7 smut with sub!Hyunwoo that no one asked for]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a twitter thread of mine so I apologize for the English and weird format.

Shownu being the cockslut and dildo of the group. Wherever he is, whatever he does, all the members can do everything they want to him. He won't complain; he loves it.

That day, the leader was was exercising in their home gym. As he was doing push-ups, he felt a hand creep around his lower back. Not minding, he kept doing his exercise It didn't take long before he felt his pants being dragged down. He almost fell forward.  
"Let's do another type of exercise, hyung"  
It was the maknae, he would recognize that deep voice among all. It gave him shivers.  
And soon enough, hyunwoo was being fucked hard against the ground, hands holding his waist tighly. All he could do was moan and take it.

He knew all the other members could hear him, hear them. Probably jerked off to it too, or fucked each other on the lewd sounds they could hear. Pretty sure Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk screaming "stealer" at one point, and Jooheon's moans but he was too deep in pleasure to really focus on it. Kyun's cock felt too good, and his groans sounded perfect as he moaned loudly.

And he was being left there, cum dripping on his thigh and plugged(smth i.m always did after fucking him). He still finished his exercices after, before heading to the kitchen. Of course, Kihyun was there.  
-Hungry?  
Hyunwoo nodded.

And so, here he was, a cock down his throat.  
Choking on it, drooling and gagging, on his knees on the kitchen floor. There was precum and saliva dripping on his naked chest, newly formed bruises on his tan waist.  
-Fuck, your mouth feels so good...  
Kihyun dragged him away from his cock roughly, kissing him before Trusting his cock back in his mouth after. He loved the feeling of being used like a toy. He heard members passing behind, some not even minding, some sending grins to Kihyun. Minhyuk kissing Kihyun and praising him for being a good slut for their main vocalist. He even heard a low moan and slick sounds. Hyungwon. Probably spread out on the couch jerking off lazily. It was hot. Especially when the main dancer felt cum slide down his troath and down his shin when Kihyun let him go. He was coughing, swallowing what he could. Kihyun always came so much. A loud moan.

-Go ahead, clean it while I cook.  
Kihyun grinned. He knew what it meant and crawled to Hyungwon, licking his dick clean. When it was done, Jooheon was walking by.  
-Hi hyung~  
A kiss. Where they shared Hyungwon's cum. Said man groaned and bit his lips. Damn did Jooheon and Hyunwoo looked good with his cum running down their shin.

It also wasn't usual for SN to go to the gym(the real one), especially with Wh. He was, once again, exercising, and it seemed like he would never be able to finish. Indeed, he ended up being stucked against the wall, thighs wrapped around hoseoks waist. Cum was splattering everywhere, wet sounds echoing through the room. Changkyun's cum.  
-Bet kyun fucked you good this morning, uh? What a cockslut you are for us.

Hyunwoo moaned loudly. Everyone was looking at them, most people jerking off. Even their manager, it was humiliating.

Oh but he loved it. He saw him snap a picture. Something that he sent to their group chat. He was soon full of cum, on his stomach and in him.  
-Good whore  
He was shaking, and plugged up again.

It was later at night, Hyunwoo was writing a song in the starship building.  
-Hey Hyung  
Jooheon.  
-Hi Joo, replied the older, not really paying attention. He felt the main rapper settle on his knees eventually, like he often did to cuddle. This time was different.

Shownu was forced to let go of his sheets with a now profusely moaning Jooheon on his dick. All he could do was stand there, holding the second maknae's waist and moan.  
-You fill me up so good hyung, I love it~  
Oh, shownu loved it too. Enough to fill his member up,  
kissing him messily and moaning loud. He knew, once again, that the staff could hear them but he didn't mind. Neither did Jooheon, too busy moaning and riding his hyung until he, too, came as his hyung filled him up a second time.

Minhyuk was known to be a very affectionate person. Hyunwoo wasn't especially surprised when he felt a hand settle on his thigh.  
I should've known, he thought, when he found himself shaking under MH's hand. Swallowing his own moans and trying to seem relax, he hoped nobody Would notice something. Minhyuk's hands felt so good on him, and he knew the other members did notice. Some grinned. Others whispered one or two dirty things in his ear when they could. He came in his hand, tensing, the pleasure shooting in his veins.  
"Find me backstage"

Minhyuk left him like that. And find him backstage, he did. A cock stucked down his troath, he could only endure the abuse he loved so much, like the good slut he was. He wasn't even surprised when he felt someone take off his pants and starts to rim him. He just moaned out loud, wet tongue doing magic in him. And soon, he was being fucked thoroughly and choking on Minhyuk's dick. He knew the guy behind him was Hyungwon, could recognize his long, perfect cock perfectly. He liked the feeling of being abused of every hole. His bandmates made sure to have fun with that knowledge, impaling him on both their cocks a bit later on until he was completly ruined and almost unable to get up. Head spinning, he sat in the car who took them to dorm with his mind blank, only feeling cum drip down his legs. There was so much of it, and the other members had their fun with it. Jerking off in the car, silently while looking at their leader right in the eye and he couldn't anything...He thought he let those brats go away with too much.

And sometimes, SN could find himself naked on the living room, at the mercy of 6 men, 7 when the manager decided to join. He was being used of every way possible, until he was covered in cum-his own and theirs. Cocks hitting his face, in his mouth, in him, Jooheon riding him, hands playing with his nipple and muscular chest... Something they even used his pectorals, fucking their cock between it and cumming on his face. Or the day he had to walk with no pants or underwear and all they had to do was to stick their cocks in him or used his, alone or together.  
When they were done he was a mess. A sobbing, drooly and dirty mess. Not that he minded.

He loved being the fuck toy of his group. After all, as a leader, wasn't it his job to make sure his members were satisfied?

And the aftercare with his 6 favorite humans peppering him in kisses, cuddles and giving him food was totally worth it. He'd do pretty much everything for the six guys he fell in love with, and he knew they would too.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night.
> 
> [TW: Consensual somno]

Hyunwoo was very tired those times. 

Despite his tiredness, when his bandmates suggested they do a movie night, he immediately said yes because he couldn't deny them anything and missed doing movie nights. So here he was, head on Minhyuk's shoulder as Kihyun was on his chest. The main dancer didn't mind, was actually pretty comfortable even in this position. That's what led him to drift to sleep pretty quickly, relaxing into the embrace of his boyfriends in no time. He did want to listen to the movie, but it felt too good like that and he liked to cuddle so he allowed himself to drift off. 

The leader couldn't know how many times truly passed before he felt himself being pulled away from sleep. It wasn't too abnormal for him, as he often woke up without any reason during the night. He felt a bit warm, full, weirdly, but he didn't think of it too much. After all, all his six boyfriends were pretty cuddly, with him and between each other, so he would of course feel their hands at least one time. He kinda liked the feeling, so he went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, a moan was being punched out of him. He at first thought it was the dream he just had, pretty hot dream if you'd ask him, and he wanted to die. Hyunwoo knew his boyfriends wouldn't be mad, rather just tease him about it, but he would be so happy if he could get away from the teasing. Nevertheless, the leader quickly realized that something was indeed going on when he opened his eyes and awoke fully. 

-Seems like he woke up, Honey.

This was Minhyuk's voice, one that he knew came with a grin. He would have complained about that sadistic grin he hated so much if he wasn't being fucked like a ragdoll by its owner. He could also feel that mouth, oh what a devilish mouth, around his throbbing hard-on and that made him fully realize what was going on.

He had been used in his sleep. He could still feel cum dripping down his sore hole.

Shownu almost came at the thought. His lovers knew better than anyone how much of a turn-on it was for him, to know that he was their toy to the point of being used even in his sleep. Hyunwoo wanted to moan, wanted to scream at the feeling of being deepthroated and rearranged inside, but he knew his moans were being muffled. 

Minhyuk's hand was on his mouth, muffling his screams. Which was particularly cruel, because the tallest man could feel how the youngest's long, thick cock was drilling into his prostate.

He briefly wondered if the squelching sounds he was hearing came from Minhyuk's cum. Or someone else's. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

He could also feel cum on his thighs. Either his own, or maybe Jooheon or Kihyun's. They both loved to grind on his thigh, and that always got to him. 

Hyunwoo was so, so tired tho.

And that led to his eyes shutting down again, body overwhelmed by the sensation of being a toy. He loved it so much he started sobbing sweetly, going lax.

"Shhh, be a good toy and let us use you. Go back to sleep" Minhyuk's voice was as sweet as honey, and Hyunwoo wondered how it was possible to be so seductive.

As cum dribbled down his cock in Jooheon's waiting mouth, he could only nod weakly and relax, in the euphoric state that clouded his mind. The main dancer was quickly drifting back to sleep, letting exhaustion wash over him. That wouldn't be for too long, though.

The third awakening of Shownu happened when the sun was high in the sky, indicating that he had had many hours of sleep. That made him happy, and he wondered in his haziness when the boys had stopped.

The answer was, they didn't. He quickly noticed it when he opened his eyes and saw Hoseok's cock in front of him, a hand quickly pumping it. His eyes were shut down automatically when he felt a hit against his prostate, legs shaking so much he couldn't have held himself up if he wanted. The hand steadying on his throat made him buck his hips needily and whine, anticipating the incredible feeling of being choked. He knew there was two people inside him, and judging by the pressure of the hand and the rings he felt on it, he knew one of them was Changkyun. It didn't take long for him to recognize the other man as Kihyun.

"I see the slut's finally awake. It was time. Isn't it your job to make us satisfied? But instead you just sleep?"

Kihyun was obviously feeling a bit mean today, which Hyunwoo craved for. He loved when his usually sweet, rough but praising boyfriend turned into some kind of monster who ruined. Don't get him wrong, he loved the praises, but that morning? He wanted to be fucking ruined.

"Yeah, pretty useless, hyung."

Shownu cried out loud when he heard Jooheon say that as he was passing by. He understood how cruel they were being this morning, because Jooheon was most of the time the softest of them all and here he was, degrading him as well. It made him arch his back, pushing onto the hand choking him and opening his mouth needily. He heard Hoseok let out a mean, sadistic chuckle he liked way too much. 

"Want my cock in your mouth, hyung?"

That hyung contained absolutely no respect and he knew it. It was to mock him and show him that despite him being the oldest, they could all ruin him way too easily. He even craved it, craved to be ruined. That made him nod his head embarrassingly fast as he whined for something, anything, to fill his mouth and throat.

"Pathetic."

Hoseok lost no time in using what the oldest offered him, violently. It was during times like this that Shownu was reminded of how much strength sweet, caring Wonho actually beheld and that he would not hesitate one second to use it in such context. Being throat-fucked so thoroughly by a skilled dancer was definitely not the easiest task, but Hyunwoo took it like a pro, they trained him for it. Ever since debut days, where Hyungwon had been the first to show him his real place. How he cried and hid himself, whined about how dirty his dongsaeng was, before his innocence was ruined. Just like him, and in the best way. He was ruined to the core, and had been even more ever since Hoseok took his sweet time with him in the dance room the first time. And when Minhyuk followed after.

They all used him in the best way and he was addicted to it. He wanted more of them, wanted to be covered in their cum. Hyunwoo could only let out the loudest moan as he felt cum sliding down his throat, splashing on his face. He came at the feeling.

They all took their time using him, until Hyunwoo was drooling, full of cum and babbling nonsense. They ruined their leader once again, and would redo it tomorrow. And the day after. 

Shownu was theirs, and they were his. He wouldn't have it any other way; especially if it meant ending the night with a movie that he did listen this time, cuddled by the loves of his life.


End file.
